


you belong to her

by poisonpeaches



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Leather, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonpeaches/pseuds/poisonpeaches
Summary: Nikaido knew she was beautiful, and so did Kaiman.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	you belong to her

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for a friend! <3  
> please note that i am only about halfway through watching dorohedoro so if anything seems to be inaccurate or out of character, i’m sorry about that ;;

Nikaido knew she was beautiful, and so did Kaiman.

Seriously, how had Kaiman ended up with a woman who was so fucking _stunning_? She was tall, she was generously built, and had the most _gorgeous_ blue eyes that reminded Kaiman of a precious gem or the ocean after a storm. Her eyes would glitter like a jewel when she was happy, and Kaiman thought it was just the most amazing thing.

Right now, Nikaido’s eyes were sparkling, too, except that it was with something other than joy.

A fuzzy sensation like static rippled through Kaiman’s gut as she loomed over him, her tongue flicking at her upper lip playfully. He gulped, but not out of fear. A strangled gasp slipped out of his throat as Nikaido yanked hard on the leash dangling from the leather collar that haloed his neck, causing the collar to dig hard into the thick flesh of his nape and limit his ability to breathe. 

“Oh, Kaiman…” she cooed. Her voice was soft and heavenly, melting into his senses like warm honey, a stark contrast from the insatiable lust that swam in her sapphire eyes and the hungry, lopsided smile eclipsing her features. She tugged him upwards by his leash once again so that their faces were more level, but his knees remained firmly planted on the ground, his hands still tightly bound together by rope and fixed behind his back.

“What am I gonna do with you?” she asked, the words smoothly leaving her lips in the most pleasant of ways. He felt a flutter in his stomach. Her voice was so sweet, so pure, like a vanilla cake. Her intentions, however, were entirely the opposite.

“… Anything you want,” Kaiman breathed, practically hissing from how desperate he was (and partially from the strain still being put on him by the tight collar).

“Anything?” Nikaido cocked a brow, her hand coming to rest under his chin as she tilted his head up further. The scales coating his skin were rough against her fingers, almost feeling like plastic.

She was so tempting. She was like a forbidden fruit that Kaiman wanted not just to take a bite of, but to devour. He wanted to savor every bite, but with his lack of self control and just how incredible she was in every sense of the word, he knew he would lose himself and end up swallowing her whole. He knew he shouldn’t. But he couldn’t help himself; he allowed his eyes to stray from hers and instead travel down her body, roaming across the plush mounds on her chest before continuing downwards and eventually coming to settle on the space between her legs.

This did not go unnoticed by Nikaido. She yanked the leash again, with such vigor that it actually made a snapping sound against her skin this time, and Kaiman yelped out in surprise. “Did I _say_ you could look at my pussy?” she snarled. Her voice was rough and fiery and ablaze with aggression, the sweetness from earlier having entirely dissipated.

Kaiman gulped again, a pink hue spreading across the green scales of his cheeks. “N-No, ma’am…”

“Then why are you?”

“B-Because… I… er…”

“You think I have all day to sit around here and wait for you to answer a _simple_ question?” She bared her teeth like a rabid dog about to pounce on its prey. It made Kaiman’s cock twitch in his boxers. Another pull on the leash. “Tell me. Now.”

“Uh…” Kaiman attempted to avert his eyes, but was starkly pulled back up yet again. His eyes had nowhere to go other than to meet Nikaido’s. Sweat began to bead at the base of his forehead and seep out from the pores beneath his scales. He felt heat rise in his face, the pit of fire in his stomach ever-growing. He attempted to speak, but the words were lost on his tongue and only materialized in the form of grunts and whimpers, his throat going completely dry.

After all, who can manage words when you’re face to face with the most beautiful woman you’ve ever come across in your life, who is clad in nothing but lingerie and holding you by the throat via a leather leash and collar, gazing into your eyes hungrily and demanding you answer her question?

Not Kaiman, that’s for sure.

She leaned back a bit, the sultry smile she’d been wearing earlier returning like the sun peeking over gray clouds after a storm. “I think I know what you want,” she purred.

Figuring it was better not to interject, Kaiman allowed her to draw her own conclusion, his little nod urging her to continue.

Nikaido’s teeth toyed and rolled along the corner of her perfectly pink lips. She soaked up and relished in his every reaction, from the tiniest shift in his eyes to the movements of his cock. “You wanna eat my pussy, don’t you, baby?”

Kaiman’s eyes snapped open at that; how could she read him so easily? He couldn’t say he was entirely surprised, though; Nikaido was his best friend, after all. His best friend whom he was desperately in love with and knew for a fact that he would hike to the edges of the world for, and was also an absolute mess for in moments like this.

He nodded eagerly; a little bit too eagerly, making Nikaido chuckle a bit.

“If you’ll let me,” he was sure to quickly add in afterwards, his gaze once again darting to the floor as he suddenly found himself too shy to face her directly.

Nikaido let another sultry giggle drip from her lips. She moved a hand to cup his jaw, a thumb stroking along the rough green ridges in his cheeks. “Maybe I will,” she hummed, enjoying the way his mouth opened slightly. “But only because you’re so good to me. And because I love you. Okay?”

“I love you too,” he whispered. “I love you, Nikaido. I really, really lo-”

His passionate whispers were abruptly interrupted with another tug on the leash, a startled wheeze sounding from him once more. “Less talking, more _doing_. You can gush to me about how much you love me later.” She rolled her crystal eyes.

“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

Like a well-trained dog, Kaiman remained seated on the floor as she dropped the leash for a moment so she could undress for him. Slender fingers hooked around the elastic waistband of her black panties. She slid them down her generous thighs before allowing them to crumple at her bare feet, stepping forward so she was closer to him. The telltale signs of arousal were already beginning to drip from the space beneath her fuzzy blonde bush, a glistening silver stain left on the inside of her underwear; Kaiman didn’t point it out. He was the one who liked to be teased, not her.

She knelt down to pick up the leash she had dropped, her bulbous breasts swaying as she did so. Kaiman tried not to focus too hard on them; some punishment would be in order if she caught him staring. Another pull on the leash and he was dragged across the floor - she always managed to surprise him with how strong she was, especially considering how much larger he was in comparison to her - until his face was level with her sodden pussy. He swore his mouth began to water.

“Well.” She smiled. “Eat up.”

That was all he needed before he began to ravage her. His long, pointed tongue slithered out from between his teeth and shot right up into the glistening pink slit. Nikaido didn’t do much to groom herself down there, and the fuzz on either side of her cunt would always brush against his face as he ate her out, but he never minded it.

Just the feeling of Kaiman’s tongue delicately orbiting her entrance was enough to elicit a high-pitched moan from the woman. Kaiman found it adorable how she so desperately attempted to retain her powerful and aggressive front as he pleasured her, but his tongue just felt so damn _good_ against her that it was hard not to let herself come undone.

Just her moans alone held a certain dominance over Kaiman, though. The softest sound from her was enough to drive him crazy. He was hers, he would always be hers, everything he did was for her and she controlled him. Her voice in itself was concrete proof of that.

Nikaido sang out as he planted light, copious lashes of his tongue all around her exposed folds, one hand going to grip the back of his head while the other gripped the handle of the leash, tightly, turning her knuckles white. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she rocked her hips forward, letting his tongue roll smoothly along her slit. “Ah… mm. F-Fuck yes, Kaiman, good. You’re doing so good…”

His cock danced for her happily; he loved receiving praise from her, if only for assurance of her satisfaction rather than his own. He needed to be doing a good job for her; he needed to know that she felt good, that she could feel his love.

Her voice hit another octave when his tongue appeared to reach a particularly sensitive spot, which he happily took as a green light to increase the speed of his tongue. “MMH!” She grabbed his head, shoving it closer to her. Her pussy was practically suffocating him now, but he wouldn’t care if it killed him. He’d die happy, surrounded by her scent and her taste with the cadence of her moans lulling him and that was exactly how Kaiman wanted to go out.

“Kaiman… hhhh… you’re so fucking good to me. _God_ , you’re an angel. You’re amazing, Kaiman, you’re… AH!” His devilishly talented tongue had acquainted itself with her clit, flicking back and forth over the sensitive nub. A new heat burst through her, tearing all the way down to the tips of her toes. Goosebumps spread across her skin like a wildfire. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt just as amazing as the first to Nikaido.

Kaiman wanted nothing more than to reach out and stimulate her with his hands, to spread her delicate lips apart with his fingers and make sure no inch of her tender pussy was stranger to his tongue, but they were still tied behind his back. He could only hope that just his tongue was enough to satisfy her right now; based on the noises she was making and the words she scattered between them, though, he figured she was enjoying herself plenty.

“Kaiman.” His name was a breathless sigh on her lips. “You’re _so_ fucking good, you… _ohhh_ , fuck.” She began to thrust her hips against his tongue, effectively fucking his face as he tried to match her tempo. “You make me feel _so_ good every time. I’m so _fucking_ proud of you, you… ah… you’re doing such a good job and I’m _so happy you’re mine_ …”

His own nether regions were beginning to leak, the first few dribbles of precum emerging from the tip and rolling down his girthy shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the sensation; he needed to focus on _her_ right now.

The tip of his tongue circled her clit again, and her toes clenched in response to the stimulus. “Mmfffucking Jesus, Kaiman, nobody else could make me feel this good… _fuck_ … nobody… ever… I don’t want anyone else…” 

His still-untouched manhood began to pump out more drops of precum. How could he control it when she was speaking of him so fondly, and in that hushed, sloppy voice of all things?

“And you’re all _mine_ , Kaiman,” she growled, pulling him closer. He gagged a bit, but the sensation quickly faded. “Got that? You’re not allowed to do this to any other woman, nobody else can have you, because you’re… _ohhh_ shit…”

A well-placed lick against her clit pushed Nikaido closer to the edge than she had been up to that point. She felt a familiar warmth pooling in her stomach, and wrapped a leg around the back of his head to keep him in place. “If I finish in your mouth, you’ll be a good boy and swallow it all, right? I can trust you to do that, because you love me and because I know how much you love me, right, Kaiman?”

His ability to speak still hindered by her dripping pussy, Kaiman merely nodded, opening his mouth wider to prepare himself for her release.

Nikaido grinned. “Good.”

And with that, she allowed herself to finish, flooding his mouth with her love. She tossed her head back and cried out loud as she rode out her orgasm, her thoughts going hazy. Kaiman let not a single drop escape his mouth.

Her face flushed and eyes glazed over, Nikaido took a step back. She smirked at the translucent string that created a bridge from her womanhood to his face, and the drops of her that hung from the corners of his mouth. Breathing heavily, she reached out to wipe some off with her thumb before thrusting her finger into his mouth, making sure he could taste her, _all_ of her.

“Did I do well, Nikaido?” he asked with all the eagerness of a puppy. She couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

“Yeah, I _guess_ you did.” She drew out the word “guess,” knowing exactly how much it would tease him, how it would drive him mad just like everything else she did. “But I still have more left in me. And I know you’re going to help me take care of it, because you’re so good and you always do what I say. Isn’t that right?”

Kaiman nodded, unable to stop himself from baring his teeth at her in a wide smile. She pulled him forth by his leash and his tongue returned to her once more, and her melodies began anew.


End file.
